


Day Four; Masturbation - Frerard

by LeatherlipsIero



Series: Frerard 30 Day Smut Challenge [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Frank, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gerard, Possessive Behavior, Top Frank Iero, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's finally finished with heat after days of being fucked by his mate, alpha Frank, and as good as it has been, he's glad it's over- he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four; Masturbation - Frerard

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Wattpad user -mansontrashaF

"Jesus," Frank breathed out, leaning back as he drew a hand through his sweat coated hair before looking back at the panting Gerard with adoring eyes. "That was-." 

"Amazing." Gerard finished with a content smile, placing his head upon his mate's sculpted chest and nuzzling into it, taking in his addicting scent. It had went surprisingly well to be Gerard's first time in heat with Frank as his mate. "Thank you alpha." 

Frank laughed breathlessly at that, smiling into Gerard's black hair and stroking his spine absently. Gerard knew he secretly liked to called that and often teased Frank for being into the whole dom/sub thing. 

"I say we did pretty well or what do you think my beautiful omega?" He asked after getting his breath back, he had after all at least fucked Gerard over five times in different positions. "This was your first heat right?" 

Gerard hummed a bit before answering. "I've been in heat before, but yes, this was my first heat with a mate." He looked up at Frank, taking his hands to lace their fingers together and giggling some when he felt Frank squeeze his hand. 

Frank frowned a bit at Gerard's first words, but smiled when he heard he was Gerard's first in a way. They didn't have the whole soulmate thing, more like claim the one you like before someone else does. "That must have been uncomfortable for you." He yawned out feeling the tiredness take over, kissing Gerard's temple softly. 

Gerard just hummed again, leaning into his mate's touch as he let the sleepiness take over.

-

Gerard awoke with a jerk, feeling the familiar throb between his legs making him whimper out in both desperation and annoyance. He thought he was over with it. He was over yesterday when Frank fucked him deep, rough and slow over and over again until he was whimpering from oversensitivity. Frank had fucked him so good for hours until his wolf had been satisfied. 

Fuck,

Just thinking of it made his cock twitch with need. 

Whimpering again, Gerard turned around finding the other side of the bed cold and empty. In times like this he really wished Frank wasn't the alpha, he wished Frank didn't need to wake up that early to attend his alpha chores and pack business or he wished Frank could at least wake him up. 

Kicking of the sheets, he felt his breath hitch as he trailed his hand down towards his pulsing sex, mewling loudly when he gripped the base. Gerard hated how much he would miss Frank when he was busy, he hated how desperate he seemed of his mate's attention. All these thoughts filled his head, but disappeared just as fast when he began pumping himself fast and aggressive, wanting to get rid of this needing feeling. 

His moans grew louder and louder as his movements sped up and his grip tightened, the whole house could probably hear and smell what he was doing, but he didn't care one bit as he let out a breathy moan of Frank's name and bucked his hips up along with his hand. 

Images of Frank growling deep in his throat, gripping his hips possessively as he fucked him slowly from behind flashed through his mind making Gerard emit loud breathy 'ah ah ah's' . He flicked his thumb over the slit, pressing down slightly, rubbing and smearing the pre-come over the tip, feeling the burning sensation in his stomach getting tighter and tighter. 

With a loud howl he came undone, exploding over his fingers, stomach and bedsheets. Gerard panted, slumping back in the bed feeling exhausted after the heavy orgasm, nuzzling Frank's pillow. 

They probably wouldn't rest tonight either.


End file.
